


Cryptic

by skippy (ghostslurs)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Forests, Friendship, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Short One Shot, cryptid hunting but you find something else, im babey, just some simple writing, like reaaaally short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostslurs/pseuds/skippy
Summary: 296 words and no plot. Just Sollux and Aradia planning to find a cryptid, but discovering something that's never revealed.





	Cryptic

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing, so here's that. Didn't really want to... make a plot or focus on anything big.

“Oh, this is interesting…” Sollux looked over Aradia’s shoulder, to see her grasping a skull of what might have been a deer. He made a disapproving noise, accentuating his disgust. She chuckled, dropping the skull into her backpack. “I’ll clean it, and see if Dave would like it. He’s fairly interested in the dead as well..”

Sollux hummed. “Yeah, he would. Who cares about that right now, AA? We’re here to find ‘cryptids.’” He put heaving accents on the word. He’d never truly believe in things like that. Ghosts, demons, and so much more, he’d believe, but at some point, it gets unbelievable. And now, in West Virginia, looking for Mothman, he was finding it unbelievable.

But he was used to Aradia’s strange hobbies and was willing to humor her in these times. Actually, it might’ve been less him humoring her, and more of her humoring him. Letting him test his beliefs because she already knew the truth, but he didn’t. Either way, they were both in the deep forest, flashlights at the ready for the night to overtake the remaining light.

Silence filled the holes that the light had left as they walked around, filling areas with light and chatter.

“Why are we doing this again?” Sollux questioned, lisp stronger than usual. He was definitely tired, and he knew Aradia could hear it in his voice too.

“We’re going to find-” Bang! A beat of silence follows. Aradia and Sollux’s heads swiftly turned, and they both stared at the direction of the noise. "We're going to find that..." Aradia, curiosity twinkling in her eyes, spared Sollux a glance before going in to investigate.

Sollux sighed, exhausted. He followed quietly after, leaving regret in the spot he had just stood. They’ve got some things to solve...


End file.
